clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Hog Ram Control
Strategy *If your opponent is building a push on one side, you can use the Hog Rider or Battle Ram on the other side of the Arena to pressure them to spend Elixir. *Make sure you place the Hog Rider or Battle Ram at the bridge so it gives them less distance to run towards the Crown Tower. If you want to surprise your enemy, place the Hog Rider in the middle of the Arena so that it jumps over the river. *The Hog Rider and Battle Ram should be paired up with the Fire Spirits since they can wipe out many swarms that might stop them. *If you have enough Elixir, you can split push the Battle Ram and Hog Rider to force your opponent to spend Elixir and defend both lanes. *Since the Battle Ram has a medium move speed when not charging, you can use this card to kite other troops like Mini P.E.K.K.A. **However, this is very situational, and you can easily take out said cards with Minions. *Use the Zap spell on swarms like the Goblin Gang and Skeleton Army when you are pushing with the Battle Ram or Hog Rider. Alternatively, you can support the troop with Fire Spirits to the same effect. *If there is a building in the middle of the Arena, you can use the Battle Ram to disable the building and allow a Hog Rider to attack a Crown Tower. *The Inferno Tower should be used on any single target troop that has more health than a Valkyrie. It should also be used against building targeting troops to ensure that they don't damage your Crown Towers. *If you know that your opponent has Lightning in their deck, place the Inferno Tower at the edge of the river so that the Lightning cannot hit both the Inferno Tower and Crown Tower. *Minions should be used on melee ground units like the Knight or Lumberjack. *When using the Mini P.E.K.K.A to take out a tank and glass cannon combo, you should use him to kill the glass cannon before killing the tank. *If you are in a desperate situation, you can use the Barbarians spawned by the Ram as a quick defense. Substitution Hog Rider: None Battle Ram: None Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck might have some problems against LavaLoon, as the Inferno Tower is the only counter to LavaLoon, and is very weak to Lightning. If worst comes to worst, just focus on taking out the Balloon, as the Lava Hound cannot take a Tower by itself. The Minions are capable of taking out the Balloon, but they are weak against splash units. 4/10 Three Musketeers: This deck doesn't have much problems against Three Musketeers. The Fireball and Mini P.E.K.K.A are very good counters to the Three Musketeers, and the Minions are somewhat decent against them. All three cards are rather good against everything that generally comes with Three Musketeers decks, too. 6/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is good against P.E.K.K.A beatdown decks since the P.E.K.K.A is slow and Inferno Tower can easily defeat her. If your opponent uses a Zap or Lightning on the Inferno Tower, the Battle Ram can distract the P.E.K.K.A long enough for the Inferno Tower to defeat her. The Fire Spirits, Minions and Mini P.E.K.K.A are all very good at taking out the P.E.K.K.A's support units. 8/10 Golem: This deck is strong against Golem decks since Mini P.E.K.K.A and Inferno Tower can take out the Golem easily. However many Golem decks bring Lightning so if you know that your opponent has a Lightning spell place the Inferno Tower on the edge of the river so the Lightning spell cannot reach both the Inferno Tower and your crown tower. The Mini P.E.K.K.A should take out the support troops behind the Golem before fighting the Golem. After defending a Golem push try to counter attack as your opponent will probably be low on elixir. 7/10 Giant: This deck is excellent at Giant decks because the Mini P.E.K.K.A can take out the Giant without suffering any death damage and the Inferno Tower can quickly melt the Giant. However, if there are support troops behind the Giant it is a good idea to take them out before handling the Giant. 9/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is pretty good against Mortar decks since the Minions, the Battle Ram, and the Inferno Tower, if it is close enough, can easily disable the Mortar. If the Mortar deck has a splash unit in it, you may need to bring another unit like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. 7/10 X-Bow: This deck is decent against X-Bow decks since Inferno Tower, Battle Ram and Mini P.E.K.K.A are excellent counters to the X-Bow. Make sure you bring a cheap spell like Zap in case they use prediction swarm cards or in case the X-Bow targets a Crown Tower. 6/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck isn't very good against Zap Bait as swarms can easily take out the Battle Ram or Hog Rider and if you use your spells on those cards there is a high chance they will retaliate with a Goblin Barrel. Since this deck doesn't have The Log, you will likely suffer a lot of damage. 3/10 Log Bait: This deck is very bad against Log Bait as many ground swarms can stop the Hog Rider and Battle Ram. They can retaliate with a Goblin Barrel if you use spells on the swarms. The only difference is that there will most likely be fragile troops like a Princess instead of air swarms. 3/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is decent against Hog Cycle since it has the Inferno Tower, the Mini P.E.K.K.A and the Minions, all of which are cards that can prevent a lot of chip damage and set up for a counter push. Make sure you stay on high alert and don't spend too much Elixir on offense since your opponent can easily punish you with a cheap Hog combo. 5/10 Bridge Spam: This deck can cause some trouble even though the troops individually are very weak against the Mini P.E.K.K.A. The Mini P.E.K.K.A won't survive the combined damage per second of two Barbarians, a Bandit and Night Witch, and the Inferno Tower is ineffective against the Battle Ram. However, the Mini P.E.K.K.A and Minions are able to take out the Bridge Spam combo, but the Minions are weak to spells. 5/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is good against Miner Cycle, since the Mini P.E.K.K.A or Minions can stop the Miner from doing a lot of damage and set up for a potential counter-push. Just make sure you can predict and react to the Miner. 8/10 Rocket Cycle: This deck is good against Rocket Cycle since there are many ways to pressure an opponent when they send the Rocket. You must constantly pressure the opponent so they won't use their Rocket on the crown tower. 7/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck suffers a lot from Graveyard decks due to the fact that the Minions are the only hard counter to the Graveyard. They are weak to spells, including Poison. The Inferno Tower and Zap/Fire Spirits can be used to nullify some of the Graveyard, but you're going to have a hard time against one of these. 3/10. Splashyard: This deck has trouble against Splashyard, as this deck has Graveyard and Poison with the addition of splash units like the Baby Dragon. It's basically a more defensive version of Graveyard Poison, and a smart enemy will be able to counter your pushes easily. 3/10. Royal Giant Furnace: The Royal Giant is weak to the Inferno Tower and Mini P.E.K.K.A who both can tank some hits from the Fire Spirits. The Battle Ram can easily disarm the Furnace allowing an opening for the Hog Rider to attack Crown Towers. 8/10 Miner Poison: In Miner Poison decks, you have to make sure you can chip your opponent's Crown Tower faster they can chip yours since the Miner Poison combo 100% will damage your Tower, even if the damage is not very high. 6/10